Eating Habits
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: After Brainy left Vi becomes anerxic. spelling can the legion get brainy before she gets worse? many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Eating Habits

**BRAINY HAS LEFT AND VI DIDN'T TAKE IT SO WEEL. SHE IS ANERXIC AND NO ONE CAN HELP HER. CAN THEY GET BRAINY IN TIME TO STOP VI FROM STARVING HERSELF? **

It's been three months since he's left. Three months since I haven't seen him. Three months of complete agony. Three months ago my best friend left me. Left me alone in the world. I felt more alone than I have ever felt before. I loved him more than my friend and he left. The day he left I was still in a coma. Brainiac 1.0 hit me hard and I woke up a month ago. I was hoping to wake up to see his eyes. His beautiful magenta eyes. Which apparently is now green. I woke up in complete discomfort. It was 8:00 am. Breakfast was in occurring now. But I didn't feel like eating. I was never hungry any more. It never really bothered me. I put my superhero costume over my head. It's baggier. I always thought it fit perfectly. Oh well, I just lost a few pounds. No big deal. I walked out the door and collapsed a bit. I must be tired still. I used the wall to support my weight and went to the break room. Everyone looked at me as I hobbled to an empty table in the back corner of the room. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. I looked away at the stares. I could still feel them at my back.

"Here Vi." Cham gave me a plate a food

What the hell was he thinking I could never eat all that.

"I'm not hungry." I gravely said pushing the food away from me

The stench was making me feel nauseous.

"Please. Eat. For. Me." Cham said diligently

I took a grape and put it in my mouth. I started to chew. It was disgusting. I never ate anything so vile. Cham was staring at me and I reluctantly swallowed. I gave him a smile.

"See I ate, no go away." I said

"Eat half." he said

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please." he begged

I took my fork and gradually and slowly ate the eggs. It was so vile. I hated every second. Even though every bite I took, Cham smile grew wider. He eventually sat down and watched me eat. I finished half and Cham was beaming.

"I'm going the bathroom." I said smiling

I left slowly then ran to the bathroom. Why the hell did he make me eat so much? I don't have a huge appetite. I stuck my finger in my mouth and touched my ungula. I threw up everything I just ate and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up. It was Phantom Girl.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea what the hell you just did?" she screamed at me

"Yea. I just ate way too much food. I needed to get it out of my system!" I said back to her.

"We need to tell Cosmic Boy this!" she said starting to drag me.

"No!" I said with more force.

"Show me your stomach." she said

"What?" I asked

"Show me your stomach." she repeated

I picked the top of my shirt up

She gasped. I looked down. I could clearly see my ribs. I thought it was nothing. I'm not doing anything wrong.

"You need help now." she started to drag me.

"NO!" I screamed I shrunk and flew out of the ladies bathroom .

PHANTOM GIRL'S P.O.V.

I can't believe what I just saw. I needed to tell people about this. I ran back to the Break Room. Timber Wolf caught me.

"Where were you?' he asked kissing me softly

"No time." I said cursing myself.

"I need to call a meeting,."

He looked at me confused but saw the fear in my eyes and went to Cosmic Boy.

"Phantom Girl wants a meeting." He said

"Why?" Cosmic Boy asked him

"I don't know but it's important." Timber Wolf said

"Ok. Everyone in the meeting room." Cosmic Boy said louder

Everyone groaned and trailed off to the meeting room. They all was giving death glares to him.

I phased though the wall to get to the room faster. I sat down at my name and everyone trudged in.

"Come on faster." I urged them

They walked faster and sat in there seats.

"Ok. Lightning Lad."

"Here." he said laying his head on his desk.

Wait roll call. This will take forever.

"No. No roll call. This is getting worse as we speak." I cried out

I was on the way to crying. Timber Wolf tried to grab me but I flew to the center.

"Don't blame Cosmic Boy. I called the meeting." I said looking around

Timber Wolf nodded for me to continue.

"We have a situation. It's about Vi." I said

They all looked at me incredulously. I took a deep breathe.

"I think she's anorexic." I said softly

"Why? What happened?" Lightning Lad asked immediately concerned

"After Breakfast I found her in the bathroom making herself puke. I could see her ribs so easily when she lifted up her shirt, and she thinks nothing wrong. And you all must admit she doesn't eat anymore." I said

They all nodded. Dream Girl was crying a bit.

"I don't know how to help her. I don't think she can be helped." I said

They all looked at each other.

"We should get Superman and Kalel. She always looked up to them." Bouncing Boy said

"Good. You get the boys in blue and I'll try to talk to Vi." I said

We all nodded. She always did look up to them and it's not just because she was short. I walked out of the room and headed towards her room. I started to cry. My friend was starving herself. I don't think we can help her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to Timber Wolf. I cried into his chest and he held me close. He was shaking a bit from the thought. I looked up to him. He was crying a bit too. I've never seen him like that. I kissed him and flew off. Who knew where her small self was.

**I MUST SAY. I AM PREDICTING A LOT OF CHAPTERS. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE LOVE ONE. SORRY R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**GUYS PLEASE I CRAVE MORE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME SO SAD GETTING ONLY TWO OR THREE A CHAPTER. TY FOR 1000GREENSUN, BFFL, AND LADYGUARDIAN OF KEONDES FOR REVIEWING. **

Bouncing Boy's POV

Vi anorexic. I can't see that, I can't see her doing that. Her of all people. She is our new super geek, so Lightning Lad calls her. She was always inventing something new, and interesting. She reminded me more and less of Brainy. Brainy. Huh. That's probably the reason why she's anorexic. I knew she was sad, I didn't know she was this sad. I grabbed my Bubble Tech and reluctantly pressed the buttons. Superman was the first on my list. Kalel won't come so easily. I easily thought 21st century and stepped in the bubble. I was immediately transferred to this ship? What ever it was, it was big.

"Who are you?" this rumbling came from behind me. There was this guy with an arrow pointing at me. GREEN ARROW!

"Green Arrow, don't fear I am from the 31st century looking for Superman." I said

He didn't lower his weapon.

"Oliver put the arrow down." A severe rough voice came from behind him

A guy dressed in black and a cape with a super hot girl standing next to her, more looking like a god. Batman and Wonder Woman.

"I have come to see Superman. I am Chuck Taine from the Legion of Super Heroes, I.."

"Yea I know. Follow me." Batman said in a gruff voice

I looked at him curiously.

"He tends to do that a lot. Sorry about him." Wonder Woman apologized for him

I nodded. Stalker. Even though he was really cool, according to data bases from the 31st century. I saw very strange people along the way. The tended not to notice me as I was dressed ridiculous like them. Batman had lead me to a meeting room of some kind. Oh, right, where the original seven have their daily meetings.

"Batman you have finally decided to join us." I heard Superman said

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.. "No, I have someone for you." he said He stepped to his left.

"Bouncing Boy how are you?" Superman asked me

"Great and you?" I asked cheerful

"Great. Thanks! What encouraged you to come here?" he asked

"Well, it's about Vi." I started

The rest of the original members completely stared at me with a what-the-hell-is-going-on-look.

"What's wrong with her?" Superman asked clearly in panic.

"We need you to come back to the 31st century a while, she isn't doing that well. She didn't take Brainy leaving so well."

"Brainiac 1.0? Who in bloody hell gives a crap about him?" it was obviously the Flash who gave that suggestion.

"No, Brainiac 5, a distant ancestor of Brainiac 1.0." I said

"Why? Is she dead?" he sputtered out the word

"No, she woke up a month ago, but she's anorexic." I said wincing slightly

"She's What?!" Superman yelled

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. She won't eat and Phantom Girl found herself making her puke after eating half a plate of food. She's in serious need of help."

"Of course. I'll do anything." he said

He followed me out, not bothering to tell the original seven that he was leaving. I took the time bubble tech out and thought of the 41st century.

"We need to get Kalel first." I said

He just nodded his face pressed into a hard line. I sighed and then transferred us.

PHANTOM GIRL'S POV

I was crying after the meeting. Vi was my friend, and being anorexic, it messes with your mind, they don't even know they were doing it. Especially how Vi doesn't have much patience in her ever since Brainy left. It will be hard to convince her otherwise. The worst possibility was that she can shrink and do a quick get away. I hesitated knocking on the door and it opened, the way it did when Saturn Girl knew I was in front of the door. She was crying obviously, with a knife in her hand blood covered.

"Holy Shit, were you just cutting yourself?!" I asked looking at her wrists which were blood written all over it. She just looked at me. Her eyes were much darker closer to black. She started to collapse a bit.

"Vi, V-vi. Can you hear me?" I asked her

"Yea just tired." she said holding her head

"Come on." I took her to her bed.

I put her down and watched her easily collapse on her bed.

"Vi, there's something wrong with you." I said

" No there's not. I just accidentally cut myself." she said staring at her slit wrists

"That was no accident vi." I said

"Ok, it wasn't. But please don't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to find out I cut myself. Please." she said with begging eyes

I nodded. I was going to regret this.

"Thanks. Why are you here? I haven't done anything wrong right? Well besides cutting myself" she asked giggling

Her laugh was even gone.

"NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG. VI YOU'RE CUTTING YOURSELF AND STARVING YOURSELF. YEAH YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" I screamed

"Phantom Girl I have.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?! VI YOU CUT YOURSELF, CUT YOURSELF, YOU DON'T EAT ANYMORE, YOU MADE YOURSELF PUKE BECAUSE YOU HAD A BABY SIZED PORTION OF FOOD! BABY-SIZED! VI YOU NEED TO GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I screamed

She was crying by now. I really didn't care. My anger was just flaring up inside of me. I left the room unable to speak.

"Tinya."

"Not know Timber Wolf." I said slamming my door and locking it behind me. Then I started to cry again.

SUPERMAN'S POV. (Superman from 21st Century)

Vi anorexic. She had to know. I wasn't able to tell her before I had to leave as she was currently in a coma. I remembered that day so clearly. It was just a few hours before he had left.

_Flashback _

_I glanced over to the busily working green-skinned human. He's such a work-aholic. _

"_So Brainy, how are the emotions working out." I asked _

_He didn't answer, he just kept playing or doing something to a wire. _

"_Brainy are you listening?" I asked _

"_Yes. I am." _

"Why won't you answer me?" _I asked him _

_He sighed. "As a robot, I was only sure of three emotions, happiness, sadness, and love." he said _

_I looked at him wide-eyed. _

"_Love, are you sure?" I asked _

_He nodded. "Let me explain." he said _

_I still looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_I met her, only a few months after you left, I insulted her, I ignored her, and I denied going on any missions with her. It was odd. I felt immediate hatred towards the poor girl. She was always trying to talk to me, trying to capture my friendship. I always declined her and just stormed away. She started to change. Her looks, her outfit, she started to change her appearance. I didn't understand why she was doing that. She was constantly putting on makeup. Way too much makeup. When we got captured the first day you came back. She was crying. I cold see her through our containment chamber. I didn't understand why. She was sobbing. Her mascara was running down her face. I was immediately sad for her. I wanted to make it stop. Dream Girl was trying to help her stop crying, but she was still crying. When Kalel saved us after, when we went back to the ship I asked her. I remembered exactly what she said to me. "What the hell would you care? There's nothing wrong with me! God!" then she ran off. Everyone was staring at me with shocked eyes. I was hurt. Dream Girl then told me "Imperiax killed her parents." I was even more shocked. She went through a lot that day. Then I started to pay more attention to her. I observed what she ate, the way she talked, I noticed that she isolated from herself. She was a loner like me. So when Lightning Lad's battle you could say came in, I recommended her instead of you, I didn't know what I was doing at the time. I then started to be a friend to her. Caring for her, and helping her through the days. She was still hurt about her parents. She didn't know it at the time, but she was helping me survive. I suddenly craved to see her everyday, craved to hear her laugh, crave to see her happy. I fell in love with her." he said softly_

_At first I didn't understand who he was talking about then it hit me. Vi. _

"_You're talking about Vi." I said_

_He nodded. _

"_I need to leave, I don't want to hurt her, again." he said looking at the floor _

"_She'll understand, Brainy. You need to tell her yourself. I can't tell her that you love her." I said _

"_But she's still in a coma. I need to leave now. Nemesis Kid has already pretty much kicked me out. I need this. Please tell Vi if you have a chance. For me." _

_End Flashback _

That's the last time I spoke to him. I wasn't able to tell her, I left to go back to my time a week after he left. Then, Vi had a very slight chance of waking up. I glanced around at my new settings. The future was beautiful. I stared at statues at my fellow legionnaires. Then after I glanced quickly at each of them I noticed Brainy wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Kalel came down from the sky towards me and Bouncy.

"We need your help Kalel." Bouncy said clearly

"I know. I'll come with you ." he said quietly

"You know? How the hell do you know?" I demanded

"Future. I'm from the future." he said

"Oh, right, sorry I snapped I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. " I said

"Ya, great, let's just go." he said crossing his arms

"I see you haven't changed much." I said

"No, I haven't." he said smiling slyly

"Oh Superman!!" I turned and saw what looked like an exact copy of Lois Lane.

Kalel immediately went to panic mode. She was holding a pen and pad, or what looked like a pen and pad.

"Louise, I have no time for your interview."

I burst into laughter. It's exactly what my Lois does back at home. Wow we are really more alike than I knew. He gave me an evil glare. Louise just stood there and glanced back and forth between me and Kalel. I stood there grinning like an idiot. Kalel was ready to pounce.

"Come on let's go, Vi's getting worse." Bouncy said

We all stepped in the portal leaving a dumbfounded Louise. I think. Bouncy easily filled us ion on Vi's current condition. About five minutes later, we stepped out of the portal to my second home.

**WOW THAT TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME. I HAVE THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER ON THE LOVE ONE. I HAD TO HAVE LOUISE COME IN, AND MAKE VI EMO. IT JUST FIT IN WITH EVRYTHING THAT WAS HAPPENING.PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU WOULD REVIEW **

Superman POV (21st century Superman)

"Superman!" I was immediately covered with hugs by the girls

I was surrounded by Triplicate Girl. (Literally)

"How are you?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girls. I'm here to help with Vi."

Their faces went to a sad frown. Their eyes drooped down to the floor. We were all silent.

"Supes. What's up?"

Lightning Lad had his arm extended towards mine and I shook his hand.

"Nothin much. You?" I asked

"Nothing really important." He said

I glanced at Saturn Girl. HE noticed and hit my arm.

"She can read your mind remember."

I just laughed.

Phantom Girl came through the room her cheeks were swollen with tears. Timber Wolf was close on her heel.

"Phantom Girl." Timber Wolf grabs her arm and pulls her in for a hug.

She starts crying into his chest. He tries to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked him

" I don't know I found her like this." he said

She cried harder.

"She sweetie you'll be ok." he said putting his face into her hair

"Vi. She's getting worse." she choked out

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't know if she can get over this." Phantom Girl said with another dry-sob

"What is she doing now?" I asked

I glance at Timber Wolf. He is so damn pathetic. He nuzzled into her hair. I think I might throw up. Everyone else must be use to this.

"She's cutting herself."

"WHAT!?" I demanded

"I saw her with a knife and she had bloody wrists. She is really sick. We need to get her to snap out of it." she said into Timber Wolf's chest

Kalel put a reassuring hand on me. I was shaking from my anger. Who ever did this to her,. Will pay.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said leaving the room.

When I left I swear I saw Kalel crying.

VI'S POV

Why the hell did she have to yell at me like that? She had no right to go into my business like that. I cried anger tears. I slammed my head against the wall. It killed but it made me feel so much better. I started to go over to my knives, to make myself feel better. I opened my drawer. They were gone. All gone. I immediately started looking for my knives. I ripped my room apart. They were gone all gone. I went outside my room and Superman was standing there. I pulled my sleeves down and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Superman how are you?" I asked

"Good. How about you?" he asked

"I've been better." I replied

"How so?" he asked

"Never mind." I said trying to leave my room

He stepped in from of me.

"Please move."

"Looking for these."

He held my knives up.

"Give them back. I need those." I said trying to grab them

He was way to quick for me.

"Superman. I need those." I said

"Vi. Your sick. You shouldn't cut yourself to make you feel better." Superman said

"It feels so good, though. I need to now." I said jumping to try and get them

"No, Vi." he said to me.

HE crushed them. I started to cry as my painkillers fell to the floor in pieces.

"How could you? I trusted you." I screamed at him shutting the door in his face.

I jumped on my bed and started to cry. Everyone is so stupid. They have no idea what the hell I have been thru the past few months. I still haven't gotten over Brainy. I loved him so much. And he just left. Everyone is getting together now. Doing whatever the hell they do. While I sit in the corner watching. I started to stop eating. I thought he left because he thought I was fat. Maybe it would bring him back. After a few weeks I still didn't eat and started to cut myself. It felt so damn good. I never stopped. The last thing I remembered was falling off the bed and hitting my head hard. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**MUHAHAHAHA. VI IS GETTING WORSE. BRAINY WILL BE INCLUDED THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE YOU BRAINIAC 5!!1**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**BRAINY'S HERE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BRAINY. R & R PLEASE **

Brainy's POV 

My life sucks. I left the Legion and Vi. My life has been crashing down before me. I did not move far from the Legion. Actually, I barely moved at all. I moved a couple of blocks away from the Legion. From my apartment, I could see the Headquarters. I was pathetic. I am a doctor working full time for a hospital. Only one nurse knows about my past. She liked me. She always tried hitting on me. She does not understand there is someone else. I always talk about Vi. Not in a bad way. Always in a good way. She probably thinks I am crazy. Everything I do and everything I think about I am able to connect it with Vi. I wake up sweating. Either a nightmare about her. Alternatively, a good thing. In a room with her. Alone. I am seriously whacked out. My job pays a lot. In a week, I was the greatest doctor they could have. Actually, they ever had. I miss her so much. I want to visit her. See her eyes. Her perfect curves. Hold her in my arms. The only downside is I do not think I would be able to leave her after. I understood about every emotion now. Happiness when I think about Vi. Sadness when I think I can never visit her. Embarrassment when I wake up from one of those dreams. Anger when I hear someone talk about Vi badly. Confusion when people from a different language start to yell at me. Love when I think about Vi. I shook my head from the thought. I am getting obsessed. I crave her. I shuddered from the previous image from my head and walked into the hospital. 

"Good morning Doctor Dox." 

"Hello Amber. Good morning to you too." I said giving her a smile 

"So what do I have today?" I asked my secretary Louise (HEHEHEHE) 

"You have first a lady who is having problems with her stomach." she said looking at the list 

"Ok. What time?" I asked 

"Twenty minutes." 

"Thank You. I will be in my office." I said 

I walked to my office and sat down. I looked over my mail. Nothing. I do not get anything. I sighed. I picked up a book and started to read it. A romance book. That is all I read lately. Romance. I was hoping to get tips. Maybe. It easily was not helping. It made me feel sad. All the things I could have done with Vi. I cursed myself.

"Doctor. Your appointment is here." 

"Send her in." 

I looked towards the door. It could not be. 

"Saturn Girl?" 

Saturn Girl's POV 

I couldn't possibly. How? I mean I know how. However, why now? We never even talked about this. It was hard enough to get out of the Legion with out having him all over me. Worried as usual. I hate lying to him. He gave me a sweet innocent kiss goodbye. I hated when he did that. He made me feel even worse. I arranged a doctor's appointment. I needed to be sure. I couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. I don't know if he would be happy, sad or angry. Thinking I would of cheated in him. He's an idiot. But my idiot. I got into the car (What do they drive in the 31st century) and drove to the hospital. I was hyperventilating the whole time. I was nervous, yet excited. I wanted to have this, but then afraid of my job and what it would do to it. I tugged on my suit. Having the stupid thing under my clothes is so annoying and itchy. I parked my car and walked into the entrance. My stomach did flips and I fought the urge to puke. I went towards the desk. 

"Umm. I'm here for my appointment." I said 

She gave me a smile and picked her phone up. 

"Doctor. Your appointment is here." she said into the phone 

"Send her in." a man's voice said Oh great a man. This will be embarrassing. I nodded. Following her pointed hand. I went into shock. 

"Saturn Girl?" 

"Brainy?" I asked 

"Brainiac 5?" I asked 

He was just as shocked as I was. 

"Saturn Girl. What are you doing here?' he asked me 

"I'm your appointment." I said 

"Don't tell anybody." he begged 

"Why?! Vi has been worried sick. She's actually very sick. She's so sick Superman and Kalel are here to help with her!?" I yelled at him 

"What's the matter with her?" he demanded 

He was worried. He was also blocking me. He was good. 

"I don't even know if I should tell you! She changed! Once she found out you were gone she wasn't Vi anymore!" I yelled 

He didn't look at me. 

"Let's get along with your appointment. What do you think the problem is?" he asked 

"I think I might be pregnant." I said shyly. 

He went wide-eyed. 

"OK. Not asking. Follow me." he said gesturing towards the door 

I followed him to a room with a really big needle. This time I went wide-eyed. He chuckled at my expression. 

"Would you rather I do it the other way?" he asked 

"NO!" I practically screamed 

"Good." 

Then he stuck the needle in. I bit my lip. I saw the red blood filling the needle. He was done and wiped it clean. His hand was warm. I was surprised. When he was a robot, he had unnaturally cold skin. I shuddered every time it touched me. 

"What?" He asked at my confused expression 

"Nothing." 

I started to get nervous. Should I tell him about Vi. He'll be pissed. He'll blame himself. I mean he should. She changed after she found out he left. A Lot. 

"Brainy?" I asked 

"Yes. In addition, it's Doctor Dox or Querl. I don't take Brainy anymore." he said 

"Never Mind." I said 

"Please Imra. I need you to do something for me." he said 

"Anything." I said 

"Don't tell anyone where I am. I don't want to be harassed with legionnaires." 

I looked at him shocked. 

"Br- Querl. Do you have any idea what the hell has been happening at HQ!" I screamed

Shit did I just say that?

"What is happening?" He asked concerned 

"Why don't you come and find out! She hasn't been the same since you left!" 

SHIT! I can't tell him. 

"Who?" He asked 

He was shaking. From anger, I suppose. My phone saved me by ringing. 

'Hello?" 

"_Imra, we need you now." _

"Cos, what's wrong." I said 

Brainy gave me a quick eye roll and looked at my test results. 

"_Vi. She won't wake up. We think she's dieing." _Cosmic Boy said 

"WHAT!? HOW! IS SHE DEAD?" I asked 

Brainy was immediately looking at me. His eyes were frantic. 

"I'll be there soon." 

I snapped my phone shut. 

"Querl, I need to go. Am I Pregnant or not?" I asked 

"Yes, but who's dead?" he asked stuttering 

"It's none of your business. If you didn't leave this wouldn't have happened!" 

I left after that and ran to my car. She can't die. Not yet. 

Brainy's POV 

Dead! Who could be dead? Saturn Girl said she. It is a girl. I could not function properly for a good ten minutes. Holding Saturn Girl's positive test results. Who was dead? I need to find out. I mean if it is Vi. Saturn Girl said it was my fault. Maybe, she did not wake up from her coma yet. That was not my fault. Wait, yes it was. I left my ancestor out. I was not able to control him. I was not able to tell anyone what was wrong with me. It is my entire fault. Vi's dead because of me. I left work way too early without a word. I was crying. In addition, I could not stop it. I was heading back to my apartment. To either commit suicide or wallow in my sorrow. There was apart of me that wanted to see if it was her. However, that would not end well. I would go there, see Vi was not dead, and leave without another word. That would be rude. My other half wanted o stay home and find out over the news. What should I do? 

**I DON'T KNOW. I HAD TO MAKE SATURN GIRL PREGNANT BECAUSE WHAT ELSE COULD I DO? I MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO HAVE HER GO TO THE DOCTOR'S FOR. WHATEVER. R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I MISS YOU ALL. R&R

Saturn Girl's POV

I was running to my car. Vi can't get worse. Can she? I sped down the winding traffic in the sky. I landed and jumped out of my car and ran inside.

"Where is she?" I demanded

Anyone looking at me pointed to the hospital wing. I ran and burst through the door. Vi was hooked up to a heart monitor. There were numerous cuts and blood gauze surrounding her body. They all looked self inflicted. Wow.

"Irma." I was grabbed and kissed passionately by Garth.

"Will she be ok?" I asked letting my heart start again

"No. She has way too much blood loss, she's dehydrated and she's in a coma." he said

"A coma! What happened? How is she in a coma?" I asked

"Her heart is starting to stop. She's dieing." he said

I let out and cried. Vi. Why?

Garth tried to soothe me.

Vi was dieing.

"Were moving her to the hospital. There is nothing we can do here." he said

I nodded.

Vi was dieing.

Brainy POV

I stared out my window for hours. My phone rang numerous times, but I did not pick it up. I ignored everything. I remembered the days in the lab. They were easy and hard at the same time. I remembered this one time:

_Flashback _

_I was sitting working on my latest invention, until Vi came in. _

"_Brainy, I need your advice on something." she simply stated _

_I turned around to help her eagerly and she was in a very short dress. It was black, matching her eyes, the v-cut in her dress dipped in between her breasts. The back showing off. I immediately went stiff by the sight of her. I could fell my face get hot as I stared at her. _

"_That bad huh." she said frowning _

"_No, no I think you look beautiful." I said blushing more violently _

_She giggled her beautiful laugh. She twirled around again. I fell. _

"_Brainy, Brainy are you ok?" I heard a frantic voice _

"_I am fine. I just fainted." I said _

_I opened m eyes. My head was on Vi's lap and she was in her uniform now. That helps our current position. That dress would make me take her then and there. I could only stare into her eyes. She blushed this time. I stroked her cheek and she jerked her head away from me. I immediately dropped m hand. I tried to get up but she just pushed me back down. I did not object. She just stroked my hair. I pulled her in closer to me and…. _

_End Flashback _

I do not vaguely remember. I think she left after what she thought was going to happen. She hates me. She did not talk to me for a few weeks after that. She was always blushing when we worked together. She did not babble as she usually did. I never really minded that. I loved her. I loved her as a robot and I loved her as a human. The love I feel for her now is nothing compared to when I was a robot. I love her even more if that is possible. She is my heart. I sighed. The shrilling ring of the phone broke my concentration. I let it go to voicemail.

_Dr. Dox, there is a girl here apparently dieing from what her friends are saying. She is need of your assistance. _

_I sighed. A dieing girl, I had to. I would be heartless if I did not go in. I grabbed my coat and headed out. _

_Fifteen minutes later, I walked into the hospital and there they were. Every legionnaire I had ever been close to. That makes me wonder who is dieing? _

"_Doctor I am glad you're here. Your patient is in desperate need of your help. Apparently, the girl has been starving herself and cutting. She is dieing. There is no doubt about it." Dr. Grey said _

_I only nodded and pushed through the crowd of superheroes. The immediately gasped when they saw me. When I entered the room, I dropped everything I held in my possession. _

_Vi. _

_I CRIED WHEN I DID THIS BRAINY IS SO DEEP. _


	6. Chapter 6

Eating Habits

Chapter 6

Brainy's POV

When? How? Why? What? I could only stare at the girl in the hospital bed that looked like he Vi, I love. She changed. Skinny, very pale, scars everywhere. What the hell happened!

"Brainy? Is that you?"

I looked at the Durlan, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes, it is me." I said softly

I was attacked by hugs from all the girls, except Saturn Girl.

I looked straight at her.

"This is what you were talking about? Vi! Vi was the one dieing and you never told me!" I screamed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why were you at the hospital?" asked Lightning Lad

"You never told him?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here!" Cosmic Boy yelled

I completely ignored his outburst and started to care for Vi.

I checked her pulse first, dangerously low. Shit.

"What happened?" I asked quietly

"After you left, she woke up a month after you left actually, she wouldn't believe it. She would not believe you left. She was a wreck. She never left her room. She changed. We did not notice about her, umm, appearance, until yesterday. We found she has been cutting herself, and starving herself. We do not know why. We don't even know ho she came to the state of dieing." Phantom Girl finished

It is my fault.

It is my fault she is like this now.

It is my fault she cuts herself.

It is my fault she starves herself.

It is my fault she's dieing.

It is my entire fault.

Vi's POV

I kept running. I don't know where I was headed. It was pitch black around me, dead silent to. I could hear the faint voices of people around me. I couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like they were saying some strange other language. I was dead. I was dead. I died. I killed myself. Oh god what have I done! Brainy said he would be back one day. I lost my chance with him. Why! Why! Why! Why did he have to leave me! I thought he was my friend. My companion! My one true love. My one only true love. Whom I will never see. Unless he goes to hell. Because I know for sure, I was.

Timber Wolf POV

Brainy, here. He was so close to us. We could have easily found him, and stopped all this madness. Vi could have been saved long before. I looked at my love and she was shocked, and concerned. All of us were concerned. Vi used to be so happy. She was able to make every one of us smile. Especially her signature laugh. We could all tell she had a major crush on Brainy too, and he had the same feelings. They were so oblivious to each other. Vi was the only one to get Brainy out of his lab. The only one to get him to watch Bouncy Boy's stupid movies. The only one to get him to eat some 'stupid calories' or as we call it chocolate. She was his bright light, his sun. He would always smile when she came into his view. I hope she will be all right. Then the beeping noise stopped.

Brainy POV

The heart monitor stopped its beeping and I went into panic mode, well doctor mode.

"Everyone out! I need nurse's other doctors here now!"

I pushed out my old friends and took out the… Wait.

"Lightning Lad!' I dragged him back in the room

"I need you to send electric pulses throughout Vi!" I said

"What! I have never done that before! I don't think I can do that!" he was panicked

I was beyond pissed.

"Lightning Lad just do it!"

He nodded and went towards Vi. He looked at me. I nodded. I saw the electricity in his hand and he touched Vi. Her body went up from the shock. I nodded again.

"Clear!"

Lightning Lad sent more electric pulses through out her body.

"Clear!"

He did it one more time. Her heartbeat started up again, and I applied the oxygen mask on her. I sighed a huge sigh of relief. She was not dead.

I patted Lightning Lad on the back. He was still in shock. Everyone came rushing in.

"Will she be ok?"

"Oh my god!"

"Lightning Lad you saved her life!"

A bunch of different people's replies was thrown about.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

Everyone went quiet. They all looked at me.

"Visiting Hours are over…"

"But Brainy…"

"Visiting Hours are over, you can come by tomorrow, but now you need to leave." I said

Everyone left one by one.

Some like Nemesis Kid ad Colossal Boy gave me death glares.

While Cham, and all the girls looked at me with worry.

Saturn Girl stayed behind.

"What?" I asked coolly

She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Everything will be ok. I'll have Dream Girl look into it."

And with that, she left.

So here I stood.

In a room.

With a dieing girl.

Whom I loved.

Through out my android life

And my human life

Or what pathetic excuse I have of a human life.

And the only thing I can do.

Is pray.

To god.

That she will be ok.

And if she will not.

If she died.

I will follow her.

Soon after.

As soon as I can.

I walked over to her bedside. She was so beautiful even with scars. She was always pretty. I never understood why she changed her look. She never had to. I knelt down next to her, took her scarred hand into mine. And said:

"Please, Vi. I need you to wake up. You were and always be my sun. My stars. My life. What I am trying to say. What I should have said months ago is I love you Salu Digsby. Always and forever."

I kissed her forehead. And prayed.

I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS. POOR BRAINY!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three months. Three months of pure hell. I am her doctor permanently now. I scared the shit out of Dr. Masen when I screamed at him. I shake my head at myself as I recall the memory.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting next to Vi in a very uncomfortable chair holding her hand and stroking it. She was here for only about two days and hasn't gotten any better. Then Dr. Masen came in. _

"_Dr. Dox, I need you to get out of the room while I check Miss Digsby." he said very professionally _

"_No." _

"_What?" _

"_No. I am not leaving her. I am a doctor too, I do what you do I am allowed to see what you are doing." _

"_Dr. Dox, I know you are one of my colleagues, but I need to check her pulse, I need you to leave."_

"_No! I am not leaving her!" _

"_Dr. Dox…" _

"_You don't get it! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this situation! She could be watching a movie, working on a new project! She wouldn't be anorexic! She wouldn't cut herself! This is all my fault!" I screamed _

_I was close to tears and nurses and other doctors looked in the room to look at the scene. Dr. Masen nodded and left before saying. "You can take care of her now. I know how much you love her." _

_End flashback _

Then he left. I apologized later on for my actions but he said he would do that for his wife too. I smiled at him.

Everyone in the hospital knows how, protective I am of her. How much I love her. Apparently it's very obvious to the world.

The legion has been constantly visiting her. Talking to her, holding her hand. I would stay in the room at all times. They didn't mind it. Some would project images into her mind. Well, Saturn Girl would. Replaying the days events so she doesn't miss anything. I think it's nice. She knows what's happening so she isn't all flustered with information later. Saturn Girl is always cautious with what images to show her. She always showed me first. I am thankful for that. I know she cares. My favorite which made me crack a smile is when Lightning Lad interrogated her about the visit she made to the hospital when she saw me.

_Flashback _

_Saturn Girl was sitting on Lightning Lad's lap just three days after Vi's admission to the hospital. Thankfully, to her great pleasure Lightning Lad forgot that she was in the hospital a few hours before Vi. She sighed. She knew all this stress wasn't good for her or the baby. _

"_What's the matter?" Lightning Lad asked _

"_Nothing." Saturn Girl replied. _

_The news was on the tip of her tongue ready to just have her scream to the world I'M PREGNANT! But she couldn't. _

"_I know you better than that, babe, what's on your mind?" Lightning Lad started to trail his lips on her neck. _

"_Nothing, I'm fine." Saturn Girl stammered _

"_Fine, I'll believe you. Hey remember when Vi was admitted to the hospital?" _

_Oh shit. She thought to herself. _

"_Yea." she said _

"_Brainy said something about you being in there earlier before, why were you in there?" _

_Dread ran threw her body, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. _

"_I umm.. I…" _

_Saturn Girl didn't know how to say this. Isn't it obvious? She's been throwing up, crying over random things? _

"_I… I'm pregnant." she had finally said _

_Lightning Lad looked at her wide-eyed and collapsed. _

_End Flashback _

I couldn't help but laugh and Saturn Girl was ready to kill me.

I look back down at the angel in front of me. I stroked her pale cheek and kissed her forehead.

" I love you." I whispered next to her ear.

She started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. I gasped.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

**I was going to stop here but I am being nice to continue. **

Shrinking Violet's POV

I stared at the green mystery man in front of me. Who was he? Why is he staring at me? He dropped his clipboard and I took a good look at him.

He had green eyes, with blonde cropped hair, and he was wearing a white coat. Oh, he was a doctor. A very hot doctor. Why am I in the hospital? Did I get hurt in battle? Where was everyone else?

"Ummm, excuse me, but where are Lightning Lad, and everyone else?"

He wasn't breathing, at all.

"Aren't you suppose to breath?"

He let out a breath.

"Hi, Vi, ummm it's me Brainy, we were friends. Do you remember me?" Brainy asked

"No, should I?" I asked

Brainy looked like he was about to break down and start to sob.

"Vi!" Triplicate Girl came running in and giving me a huge hug

"Trips! What happened? Why am I here?" I asked

She looked at me shocked, and Brainy fled the room.

"You don't remember?"

"No? Should I?"

"Ya, Vi you were anorexic. And you cut yourself."

"What? Why! I would never do that!" I exclaimed

My heart monitor went crazy. She's lying. I know it.

"No! You're lying! I would never do anything like that!" I screamed

Trips turned white and ran out of the room.

I looked down at my arms and sure enough there was cuts all up and down my arms. I flew the covers off and I was skinnier, much skinnier. I did the only thing I could think of….

I screamed.

**Ya I though that would make some people go crazy. Read and review…. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brainy's POV

How could she forget me? She remembers everyone else. I must have done something wrong. It is my entire fault. I left her room, shrunk down on the wall, and held my head in my hands. God I really suck.

"Brainy?"

I looked up and the whole legion was there looking down on me. Damn it! I forgot about Dream Girl's abilities…

"Brainy we're sorry." Saturn Girl said

"It is my entire fault. I should have looked for any signs of amnesia. I am so stupid."

"Brainy it isn't your fault. Even if you looked for any causes of amnesia she still would have lost her memory." Dream Girl said

That eased me a little. However, I was still the reason she was in the hospital.

I heard a scream, I ran in the room, and Vi was sobbing in rage, horror? She was looking at her arms. Obviously trying to remember when she did all of this. I grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Vi, calm down. You need to calm down. Of you don't I will sedate you." I said trying to be calm; I was on the verge of crying with her.

She stopped shaking and just started to cry. She then grabbed onto me and held me to her, crying into my shirt. I felt myself stop breathing and I immediately held her close, letting her soak my shirt. I do not know how long she clutched to me, but it felt nice.

Not the whole she-lost-her-memory-and-can't-remember-anything-about-me façade, but it felt good to have her in my arms. I ignored the feeling to kiss her head like I used to when she used to cry and held her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop." she said letting go of me

Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes were puffy. My fault.

"It is fine. It didn't bother me one bit." I said

"Ok, well Hi I am Salu Digsby, or Vi." she said holding her arm out

"Hi, I am Querl Dox, formerly known as Brainiac 5, and yes I know you. This is a hospital. I have your records."

She blushed and hid her face.

"It's fine Vi, you were unaware and just found out you were in a hospital. You don't have to be embarrassed." I said stroking her cheek

That made her blush more and she hid under the covers.

I chuckled, same old Vi.

"So, Doctor Dox, tell me about yourself." she said

"Please call me Brainy and you already know everything about me." I said

"What? I have never seen you before in my life!" she exclaimed

"Yes, you have, I have been your colleague in the Legion and your friend. You have forgotten about me." I said shyly

Her eyes were filled with tears again and I immediately regretted telling her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized

"Why are you apologizing! You aren't the one who forgot about a friend!" she screamed at me

Her heart raced while she cried and I took her in my arms again.

I do not want to tell her yet, that it was my fault she was stuck in this hellhole. I do not know how she would take it. She cried for another couple of hours I presume. I had no clue what the time was. The time flies by so fast when I am with her. Even when we are both in emotional pain. I noticed she had stopped crying and she fell asleep on my chest. I lied down on the hospital bed. She stirred but did not wake up. I slowly slid out from under her and she groaned. Her eyes burrowed in confusion obviously looking for me though she was still asleep. I kissed her head and I left the room, a single tear cascading down my cheek.

Vi's POV

_I was walking down the corridor of the head quarters. Imperiax was getting more dangerous as the months grew on. I was holding a key pad in my hand going over Cosmic Boy's speech repeatedly. I don't know how it would be if I lost any of my friends, I don't think I would be able to bear it. A few years ago and we had lost Ferro Lad. Everyone was broken for weeks. I was closest to him, so I cried myself to sleep every night. I knew he was in a better place now. A door opened to my right and I looked up only to be slammed into a wall, my flower wilting next to my head, blackness overcoming me… _

"NO!" I screamed jolting out of my bed

Was this a memory? Were the memories of Brainy coming back? Who hit me? The questions flooded through my mind as Brainy came running in here.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked frantic checking for any signs of blood I suppose.

"Yea, I just guess I saw a memory." I said

"I'll get Saturn Girl she'll be able to tell you." he said leaving the room quickly

"Wait!" I exclaimed

He turned around.

"I'm hungry, no starving, can you get me some food?" I asked

"Sure Vi." he said chuckling

I smiled at him and I sunk back down into my bed. A very uncomfortable bed I might add. What could that dream mean? Was it real? Did it happen? Why can't I remember a person named Imperiax? Who is he? What is his significance?

Saturn Girl came in the room then and she sat down next to my bed.

"Show me this dream." she said simply

I replayed the dream repeatedly. She was in concentration.

"Do you know what that is from?" I asked

She nodded then she showed me everything.

Brainy being Brainiac 5.

He and I working on his arm.

Imperiax coming to 31sy century.

Everything. Everything I have missed.

Then the real pain started …

Brainy turning into Brainiac 1.0.…

Him throwing me against the wall….

Brainy leaving…

Me in the cafeteria skinnier than usual not eating…

Them finding out I was cutting and anorexic….

I shook my head and begged her to stop.

The tears that have seem to be the only thing that came out of my eyes was flowing freely down my face.

Saturn Girl left the room and I let myself cry.

Brainy came in the room with my food and he noticed my pained expression.

"You found out." he said sullenly

I nodded hiccupping and cried harder.

"I'll leave." he said

"No! Stay! Please. I don't want to be alone." I said quietly

He came and sat down in the chair.

I shook my head and I motioned for him to come over. He looked at my confused and I flung myself at him and cried. He froze but he started to soothe me, letting me cry in his arms. I felt oddly safe in his arms. Even though I should hate him right now. He slammed me into the wall. He put me through physical pain. But I don't.

I don't care.

I can't trust Saturn Girl's memories; I need to find my own answers.

That was in her view point. Not mine.

I could feel her pain during Imperiax's attacks.

I could see her thought when I fixed up Lightning Lad's arm.

Feel the love and worship she has for him also.

I need to find my own answers.

This is my life and I need to take control.

And whatever the reason…

I need to make sure…

Brainy was there…

I need him.

Forever.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meYou used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all alongWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me

REVIEW! The song is My Immortal By Evanescence. The ending of the chapter sucks. I thought the song fit Vi.


End file.
